Engagement
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: COMPLETE UNFINISHED, BUT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Engagement.

A/N: This is my second story. It's a one-shot between Logan Huntzberger And Rory Gilmore. It takes place after season seven.

Enjoy!

It had been about three years since Logan had walked away from me.

Three years since I had said good-bye to him forever.

Three years since I have seen that love of my life.

I wish I said yes to Logan when he proposed to me. I wish he hadn't walked away from me. I wish he loved me.

But most of all I wish I can see him.

See his beautiful face. His blond curls and chocolate brown eyes. I want to hear his laugh and see him smile. I want to hear him talk about the good times he had with Collin and Finn. Hear him proclaim his love for me or laugh at my pro con lists. I want to hear him laugh at my unruly appetite and how I never gain weight.

I wish. I wish. I wish. I wish.

Wish is all I can do.

_________________________________________

"Rory!" my mom called, "I need the fruit of my loin!"

"For what?"

"I can't pick out a dress for the engagement party!"

Oh my gosh she had just picked one out ten minutes ago!

"Coming," I yelled up the stairs, "Mom you must have OCD because the one you picked out before was fine!"

"It was sluttish." She said with a pout.

"Not so much the dress. More as the one wearing it." I said. I pointed to a light pink dress with pearls on the top. The dress was gorgeous. It had an hourglass shape. As it hit the hips it started flowing in an elegant way. It was strapless so that made it more beautiful. It was always my favorite dress in my moms' closet.

"Thank you dear Rory. I can't believe I didn't think of that dress before!" Said my mom as she walked into the bathroom to change.

I chuckled to myself as I went downstairs.

"You know you can still get a date for the party I mean you don't want to be alone!" said my mom, "you could get Chris to go with you!"

"No." I said simply. I heard her sigh loud enough for me to hear her. She had been trying to get me together with someone since the Logan incident. She didn't want me to feet left out because she and Luke were getting married, reason for the party, Lane and Zach were expecting another kid, a girl this time, Dean had found another girl. And Jess, well I don't know about him.

___________________________________

On our way to the party we had a blast. Luke had rented a Limo for Mom and I. So we had TV, booze, and of course we had… buttons. Lots of buttons.

As we got out of the limo I saw a silver Porsche. That was the car Logan had before we broke up!

But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be him.

So I thought nothing of it.

"Whoo!" cried the crowd when my mom walked in. She took a bow and said, "Thank you thank you! I don't deserve your praise!" And I laughed. She was still my mom even though she was pregnant. Yes she is pregnant. No Luke does not know yet.

"Ror. Look who it is." Said Lane.

I looked where her hand was pointing and saw a very nervous looking Logan Huntberger. It was Logan! It was!

He smiled when he saw me. I almost passed out. It was really my Logan! My Logan!

"Hey Ace." He said.

"Hi," I said back nervously. "What are you doing here!?" I yelled at him. Not out of anger but the music was blaring! Ugh curse Kirk.

"I wanted to see you." He said but I could barley her him.

"Lets go talk outside!" I said. With that he grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"So you wanted to see me?" I question him.

"Yeah so I can do this again." He says getting down on one knee.

I started to cry, "YES!" I scream before he even starts to talk. The music had stopped completely now and everyone was looking at us out the window.

Logan just laughed and got up and kissed me. He put the ring on my finger. It was the one he gave to me last time three years ago.

"AW!" Starshallow cried at the same time.

Eight months later Logan and I were married.

Two more months later we found out great news! We were expecting! TWINS!

My mother was also expecting another kid this time it was a boy the last time it was a girl. They will be a couple of months apart!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AWWWWW it's over sad! I hoped you enjoyed.

It's not my best piece of work but it's not some of my worst either!

Out!


	2. Chapter 2: unwelcomed visitor

Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Plain as that The song "I'd do anything for love (But I won't do that)" belongs to Meat-Loaf

A/N: Hope you enjoy. I am continuing this because LorRor22 asked me to. This is her idea. This takes place before Rory finds out she is pregnant

_______________________________

"Hey Ace," said Logan, my fiancé, "Whatca doing? How are the plans going for the wedding?"

"Hey Logan. The plans are good but we have a dilemma.

We can't figure out who should be seated by who.." I said.

"Oh yeah? Well I say just let them sit by whom they want..!" He said in his smartass tone.

"Okay. Whatever. Bye." I said

"Bye Ace." He said smiling. I could tell. That's the upside of phone conversations. You can tell when people are smiling.

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room where Lane and my mom are "helping" plan my wedding.

"So how is Logan today?" asked Lane, "Is he okay? Or being a smart ass again." The last part was more of a statement than a question.

"Smart ass." I said.

Mom laughed at that. "Isn't he always?!" she asked.

"Yes." Said.

"Okay what color scheme do you want Hon?" asked my mom.

"Um. I guess baby blue." I said.

"Okay!" Yelped my mom and Lane.

I laughed and left the room to go get some iced green tea.

As I walked back in I heard some one yelling at the door.

"NO!" yelled my mom.

"I can come in if I want!" yelled the familiar voice of Dean. Wait Dean what did he want?

"You think?" asked Lane, "You broke up with Rory three times! You can't just waltz in here expecting her to fall at your feet! She is _engaged_** to** Logan! Not you!"

"Lane, Mom can you leave us alone for a minute.

They left the room with scowls on their faces.

"What do you want Dean?" I asked with vengeance, "I am a little busy planning my wedding right now."

"I want to take you back. I miss you Rory. I really want you back. You have no idea how much."

"Yeah well I am-" I was cut off by Deans lips on mine. I felt my anger built up. Who did he think he is?! He can just go around kissing people who are engaged! Ugh!

"Rory.." said Logan.

I pushed Dean off of me in disgust. "Leave right now!" I told him.

He left. But that meant I had to face Logan. Aw crap.

"Ace what was that?" he asked

I started to cry. He walked up to me and put his arms around me in a comforting way.

I just sobbed into his chest.

"Shh shh." He said, "It's okay."

"Logan I am so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I said.

"Shh Ace it's okay I know.." He said.

My mom came out and saw me crying and she looked at Logan with accusing eyes.

"Mom he did nothing." I said trying not to cry.

Dean P.O.V.

_______________________________

I missed Rory like hell. She was and is the only good thing in my life.

I want to go and see her.

I hop in my truck and head towards her house.

As I approached, I hear the song "I'd do anything for love" by Meat-Loaf blasting in the house.

I knocked on the door and Lorelei answers the door.

"What do you want?" asked Lane angrily.

"Can I come in?" I asked

"NO" yelled Lorelei.

"I can come in if I want to!" I yelled.

"You think?" Yelled Lane, "You broke up with Rory three times! You can't just waltz in here expecting her to fall at your feet! She is _engaged _to Logan! Not you!"

"Lane, mom can you leave us alone for a minute?" asked a beautiful voice.

Rory.

"What do you want Dean?" she asked with vengeance, "I'm a little busy planning my wedding right nom."

"I want to take you back. I miss you Rory. I really want you back. You have no idea." I said

"Yeah well I am-" I cut her off by kissing her. Ahh this felt good. I have missed her lips.

"Rory.." said a sad voice.

Rory pushed me off in disgust or reage I had no idea which.

"Leave right now!" she growled at me.

I left. I was hurting. I thought she loved me?

I saw The guy go up to Rory and put his arms around her. She sobbed into her chest. That could've been me if I hadn't broken her heart. Again and again and again.

I saw Lorelei come out and Rory said something to her. I started my truck and left. Planning to break those to up!

_______________________________

A/N~Enjoy? Good! I am going to change my ways! HA HA READ AND REVIEW! Please? Thank you!~ heh he i was listening to meat loaf and drinking lipton green tea while writing this.....!:)


	3. Suprise SupriseSuprises all over

This chapter is dedicated to all of you who review! Especially LorRor22 (for making me continue) and Curly-Q (For pointing out stupid dean really is! Grrr I never liked him)

Disclaimer~ I hate not owning Gilmore Girls…sorry It's so sort…~

Logan P.O.V.~

Grr who the hell was that kissing my Rory!? Grrr it was that Jack dude she was with a while ago! GRRRRR! No wait that was not him. He has burnet hair while Jack has jet-black hair! ARG WHO THE HELL WAS THS FREAKING ASS KISSING RORY! (A/N~jealous much)

"Rory…" I said trying to keep as calm as possible. But really I was boiling to the brim in anger! GRRR.

"Leave right now!" said Rory disgust evident in her voice. Wow at least she didn't want it to happen. I can tell.

The ass left and she looked horrified that she had to face me. I had to hide a smile so she would not notice.

"Ace what was that?" I asked trying to hide the anger.

She just started to cry. Bawl is more like it. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I walked over to her and put my arms around her in a comforting way. The song by Meat Loaf was getting annoying.

_And I would do anything for love. And you know it's true and that's a fact!_

_And I would do anything for love and I'll keep on turning back!  
And I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long. So long._

Well it did fit my situation I guess.

She just sobbed into my chest.

I was okay with that because she was my Rory and I loved with all of my well being.

"Shh shh." I said, "It's okay."

"Logan I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." She sobbed.

"Shh Ace it's okay I know." I said. Truthfully I wanted to punch that ass who made Rory cry.

Lorelei cam out and looked at me with accusing eyes. I was about to say I didn't do any thing but Rory beat me to it.

"Mom he did nothing." She said and for that I was grateful.

After Rory calmed down we got to planning the wedding. Lor's planned already so we only had to plan Aces and mine. .

The doorbell rang and I got up to go get it. I was really surprised when I saw some dude with black hair………It wasn't Jack.

"Is Lorelei here?" asked a ruff voice.

"Um yeah hang on."

Jason P.O.V.

I knocked on the door to Lorelei's house.

Some kid with blond hair and brown eyes opened the door. Grr was this who Lorelei was seeing? Or was she seeing anyone at all? Hmm I wonder…

"Is Lorelei here?" I asked.

"Um yeah hang on." Said Blondie with a confused expression on his face.

He called for Lorelei.

She came out and she had an exited expression on her face….that is until she saw me. Her face dropped and she got a scowl. Probably still mad at me for trying to sew her dad. Hump grow up. (A/N~ grr I never liked him much either~) I looked down and saw a ring on her finger. I gasped. She was engaged to this man! Grr well I will try to get her back any ways.

Rory came out at that moment She gasped and looked really angry. The Blondie went over to Rory and kissed her. Grr kissing Rory? Well at least it's not Lor. Ha ha I am a worrywart.

"Ace lets leave these guys alone?." He said. I looked at Rory and she just glared at me. I saw a shimmer in the light and saw that she had an engagement ring to. Hmmmm a lot has happened in the time I was left reluctantly. She cast me a glare before leaving though.

"Lorelei." I said.

~Ha ha I will leave you at that. Sorry I am having a case of writers block. This Story isn't even a page! Ugh I usually have four to five pages! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go for a jog with my cousin. Man my head hurts from this writer's block. Okay bye bye. Read and Review or Emily Gilmore, Voldemort, And James will come get you! GRR! I don't know if the song is right~


	4. Chapter 4

Engagement chapter four~~~~~~Enjoy.

I would like to dedicate this one to LorRor22 four helping me with this.

Sorry for the long wait but this is really getting hard to write.

Disclaimer~I wish I owned Gilmore Girls but sadly I don't so yeah sucks for me..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorelai P.O.V.

I heard Logan call out my name so I guess the door is for me.

I went to the door and saw someone I never wanted to see again.

Jason.

Ugh he thinks he can just waltz in here like everything is okay! He wanted to sue my family! I can't stand to see him anymore! Ugh he must think I look like an idiot standing here. Staring.

I shifted my hand so he saw my ring. Maybe if I turned he could seem baby bump. No I don't want him to know that.

Logan left the room and sighed as he did. He made it loud enough for me to hear it but not loud enough for Jason to.

"Lor I am sorry." He said.

I snorted.

"Jason it has been like eight years! Get out of my house!" I yelled.

"No I want to talk to you!" He yelled right back at me.

"Fine talk."

"Okay. Lorelai Gilmore I love you and I want to take you back. I regret ever trying to sue your father. I love you and I can't take it anymore. I can't take being away from you anymore! I-'

I cut him off by holding up my finger. "Jason I am _**ENGAGED!**_ I don't love you anymore! I love my _**fiancé!**_

_**I love him not you! So just give up and leave!**_ In fact I hate you. You tried to sue my FATHER! You would rather sue him than be with me! I gave you an ultimatum! Me or to sue my father and you said," I paused to take a breath and then I did a pathetic impression of him, '"I can't not sue him Lorelai! I have to do this!' And SCENE!" I didn't know we had easedroppers. I looked behind me and saw Rory, Logan, Lane, and…Sookie? When did she get here?

They saw that I had caught them and all scurried off.

"Lorelai…"

"Jason save it. There is no way in hell that I am going to take you back after all of these years. And the fact that you tried to sue my father fuels that." I said. "So please just leave."

He turned and walked off. He turned back around and said "Lorelai Congrats."

He then walked to his car and got in. He started it and I heard it purr to life. He reversed out of the driveway and drove off. I sighed but I knew this wasn't the end of this.

I walked back intot he house and was hugged by Sookie.

"Lor I am SOOOOOO sorry! He just waltzed in he-"

I cut her off and said, "Sookie it is okay. I am fine so lets get back to planning our weddings!" I said with exitment.

After about an hour I heard an knock at the door. I moaned. Will this never end?

I got up and walked to the door.

Please don't be someone I don't want to see! I asked god.

I opened the door to find someone I didn't expect.

"Luke!" I yelped.

"Hey!" he said.

"I wasn't expecting you until later! Why did you come here?"

"Well we weren't busy so I made some food and brought it here. Hope I am not intruding. Can I help plan our wedding?"  
"Yeah I guess." I said with false disgust.

He laughed and walked in.

We were planning for about another five hours.

"Well we better head out." Said Logan.

"Yeah Colin and Finn are watching the apartment and are probably drunk out of there minds." Said Rory.

"Okay buh-bye hun" I said as I hugged her bye.

They left after we all said our good-byes. Lane was next to leave. She said she had to get home to "clean" with Zach.

Sookie is staying the night and luke has to go close the diner. He doesn't trust Ceaser with the place anymore.

I went up to bed and read my e-mail. I had about six.

I didn't read the one from my mom.

I went to bed and dreamed about what my life would've been like if I didn't leave Jason.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rory P.O.V.

We said our good-byes then left. We got into Logan's car and drove off.

We just getting out of Stars Hallow when he said "Well that was an eventful day now wasn't it?"

"Yeah one of the most." I sighed.

We talked about random stuff when we got to the subject of kids.

"So Ace what are we going to do after the Wedding? Are we gonna just wait or have kids immediately after?"

"I don't know Logan..I really want kids but not right away. How about we wait a few months?" I asked.

"Fine with me. Whenever you are ready I will be Ace." He said. That's what I love most about Logan. He has my interests at heart he puts me first.

Before I knew it we were at the apartment. Well it is more of a penthouse but it is our house right now so yeah.

We walked into our apartment to find beer bottles and cans and whiskey bottles all over the place. I laughed. I was right.

"Great!" groaned Logan.

"ha ha" I said.

"no no Love don't go Rory love please don't go!" cried Finn in his sleep.

I burst out laughing so hard I cried.

"FINN! COLLIN! UP! NOW!" yelled Logan

They both shot up then threw up from the movement."

I laughed even harder. Ha ha ha this is great.

"Stop laughing Rory it isn't funny."

"Ugh" moaned Finn.

"Rory Love I missed you!" he yelled as he came up to me and kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes opened in shock.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Logan laughed but he was mad I could tell.

"I pushed Finn off of me. "Get away your horrible drunk!"

"Hey I am a great duuuuunk..!" He slurred. Colin was in the bathroom throwing up.

Logan rushed them out of the apartment after they cleaned up. I must say they did a decent job because they were dunk.

Logan and I went to bed and I dreamed of what life would be like if I dated Finn.

I shot up the next morning because my dream was horrible! Dating Finn wow scary thought.

I smelt bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Ace." Said Logan as he kissed me.

"Morning. What are you making?"

"Bacon, eggs, cinnamon buns, sausage, and tacos."

Tacos figures. Hangover food.

"Colin and Finn still out there?"

"yeah they won't leave!" he complained, "Go get 'em for me?"

"Yeah okay." I said, "Colin and Finn get up now."

"Ugh" they groaned together.

They walked into the house and grabbed the tacos. And sat on the couch.

I grabbed all of the food and left just a little for Logan. Luckily there was one more taco and I grabbed it.

I heard a knock on the door and ran to go get.

"Hey Paris." I said.

"Rory I need to talk to you." She said worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I saw Tristan and he asked me out and I don't know what to do!" she cried.

I just gaped at her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

plot twists galor! :) reveiw please!


End file.
